User blog:AuraGatekeeper/Aura' Top 10 Best Mario Kart Items
Mario Kart has many items that can determine a race. This list will show the 10 best items in my opinion. I'll be leaving out the Lightning Bolt to make this list less predictable. I'll also be judging the items on how useful it is when you yourself are using it. Now that I've explained the rules, Let's-a-go! #10: Triple Red Shell (N64 Onward) The Red Shell is already a good item, locking on to players and getting better game by game. So how about 3 Red Shells? They can make a shield in every game except Double Dash which is why it's not included. #9: Lucky 7 (3DS) The Lucky 7 gives you 7 items which are the Banana, Green Shell, Red Shell, Blooper, Star, Bob-omb, and Mushroom. The Crazy 8 adds the Coin, making it more likely for your Star to get taken, so I added the Lucky 7 instead. #8: Blue Shell (N64 Onward) Oh the Blue Shell. The friendship ending item. This goes for the player in first place and sends them FLYING into the air. However, it's only that useful when it's the Final Lap last second blue shell in a close race. It's not that game-changing otherwise. #7: Super Star (Every Game) The good old Super Star. It makes you invincible, faster, let's you take shortcuts, and gives you catchy music in some games like DS. But it's not the fastest item hence why it's only #7. #6: Bowser Shell (GameCube) This is the only Double Dash item on the list besides #3 because I haven't played Double Dash. This is a giant shell that bounces around like crazy. This and the Chain Chomp are infamous for Baby Park. #5: Mega Mushroom (Wii) This Mushroom makes you a big boi and you can squash foes. It doesn't last for to long, but it can still be very effective. #4: Boo (SNES, N64, GBA, DS and Switch) This also makes you invincible like the Super Star, but it lasts for longer, plus you're invisible and can steal a item nearby. #3: Heart (GameCube) This item protects you from items either from opponents or on the road. This may not seem that impressive, but it's actually amazing as it's an even better shield then the triple items. #2: Bullet Bill (DS Onward) This item can take you very far up the track and it makes you invincible. The only problem is it doesn't take shortcuts and it might leave you in a bad spot. Otherwise, it's amazing. Honorable Mention: Super Horn (Wii U and Switch) This almost made it. It destroys the Blue Shell and can hit other players, but it doesn't do much else and doesn't even slow players down that much. #1: Golden Mushroom (N64 Onward) This. Item. This item is amazing. Faster then the Super Star, Can take shortcuts unlike Bullet Bill, Can outrun items like Triple Reds, Can dodge the Blue Shell, Can't be stolen by the Heart because it doesn't drop, lasts for a long time unlike the Mega Mushroom, This is everything you could ask from an item! And that's why it's number 1. So that was my list of the best MK items. Do you agree? What do you think the best MK item is? And most importantly, should I do Top 10 Worst MK Items? Until next time, the Aura is with me! Category:Blog posts